Evil Eye
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: The fourth of my episodes. Dean, Sam, and Glory head to Oregon to take care of a case of the Evil Eye. This is the last of my episodes that takes place in Season 2. Please Read & Review.


"Evil Eye"

_Pacific City, Oregon. A quiet subdivision overlooking the ocean. The houses are new and large. It's early morning and the sun is coming up over the few trees. A woman, Carrie, is jogging with her toddler in a stroller. Another woman, Sharon, is jogging the other way. Sharon's eyes are a very bright blue. It makes them stand out against her tanned skin. They meet._

Carrie: Good morning!

Sharon: Good morning. You're Carrie McFee right?

Carrie: Yeah, you must be the woman who moved in down the street, Sharon Nelson?

Sharon: That's right. That is a beautiful little girl you have there. How old is she?

Carrie: This is Steph. She's almost three. Do you have any children? 

Sharon: No, I would love to have some one day though. I love children. They're just so cute.

_They smile and continue on their way. Carrie turns into a nearby driveway and puts her daughter's stroller in the garage. They go into the house and Carrie goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. Steph sits on the carpet in the living room watching Sesame Street on the television. Suddenly she starts coughing._

Steph: _weakly _Mommy.

Carrie: Steph honey, what's wrong?

_She runs over to the little girl. She gets there and the little girl looks at her mother. She's very pale and looks feverish. _

Steph: Mommy.

_She looks at her mother and then passes out._

_{Fade}_

_Mt. Angel, Oregon. The Impala is parked in front of St. Mary's Catholic Church. Sam and Dean are inside. Glory walks out of the church toward the car and opens the door. She gets in the back seat._

Glory: That's that. Let's go back to the motel for a bit. I need a nap.

Sam: What did you say to him? He didn't look to happy to find us poking around the church.

Glory: Oh, after you boys left it was easier to convince him of the truth.

Dean: You didn't do anything reckless did you Glory? I mean, the guy's alright isn't he?

Glory: _confused_ Of course he's alright. We were here to help him. Why would I let any harm come upon him?

Dean: Never mind Glory. It's fine. You want a nap so let's get back.

Glory: Good. You boys should as well. I have another possible job a few miles west.

Sam: What's your definition of a few?

Glory: Only 75 or so. It's only an hour and a half, less if Dean is driving.

Dean: Why the sudden extreme work ethic, Glo?

Glory: I want to keep busy. If you boys don't want to work on this one with me I'll just go and be back before you miss me.

Sam: You can do that?

Glory: Of course. I can be wherever I want really. Despite Dean's fast driving, automobiles are still very slow for me. Don't worry about it though. I like slow.

Dean: We'll help you Glory, just let us get rested up first. It's hard for us mere mortals to keep up with you.

Glory: You think I'm invincible?

Dean: Yeah actually.

Glory: Well, you're partially right, I guess. I do have pretty good endurance and it is difficult to kill angels. However, I need rest too. My body is human, you know. I need the things humans need.

_They arrive at the motel and get out of the car._

Sam: When you're done resting come over to our room and we'll talk about your new case.

Glory: Deal.

_They walk into their rooms. Glory's room is orderly, the bed is made and nothing is out of place. She lies down on a bed and is immediately asleep. Sam and Dean, in the next room, are talking._

Sam: I'm exhausted Dean. What is Glory trying to prove?

Dean: I would have to assume that she's trying to prove to me and Raphael that she doesn't need a babysitter. I don't think she likes how helpless it makes her feel.

Sam: Have you seen Raphael since that night in the bar?

Dean: That smug dick? Hell no. And I'm glad of it. He's big, blond, and way too handsome.

Sam: _smiling_ You're jealous! He's big, handsome and pretty close to all powerful which you aren't!

Dean: I am so not jealous of him. He's a complete jerk. He told me not to bother with Glory. As if I would just abandon one of my friends because some stupid archangel told me to.

Sam: I don't know Dean. I think Glory is getting to be more than a friend to you.

Dean: Shut up Sam. Obviously your exhaustion is causing you to say strange, nonsensical things. Time for a nap little brother.

_Sam rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed. Dean lies down on the other bed and they both fall sound asleep._

_[Fade]_

_Pacific City, Oregon. Sam and Dean are in Carrie McFee's living room. They are conversing quietly with her._

Dean: When did your daughter get sick, ma'am?

Carrie: Two days ago. None of the doctors can find any reason for it and none of the medicines have worked.

Sam: What were you doing right before she got sick?

Carrie: We had just gotten back from a morning jog. She was watching Sesame Street and I was making her breakfast.

Sam: And she just started coughing and had a high fever?

Carrie: Yes, at first. The vomiting came later. She hasn't eaten anything for two days. I've been trying to get her to drink water but she has trouble even keeping that down. I just want her to get better.

Dean: We understand. Can we go up and join our associate?

Carrie: By all means. I'm not sure what she could be getting out of Steph but by all means try.

_They climb the stairs and go into a pink room. Steph is lying in a pink bed with a fairy bedspread. Steph looks even sicklier and Glory is sitting in a chair by her bed._

Glory: Thank you so much Steph. You've been a brave girl. I'll do everything I can to make you better.

Sam: Did Steph remember anything?

Glory: I'll tell you downstairs.

_They leave Steph's room and walk downstairs. Saying "goodbye" to Carrie they leave. As they get in the Impala they exchange information._

Glory: Steph didn't remember any other children getting sick or anything like that. She doesn't remember any black smoke, cold spots, nothing. All she remembers from that morning is meeting a woman right before they got home.

Sam: Carrie mentioned that as well. The woman, Sharon Nelson, just moved in down the street. Carrie told us it was just a basic exchange of greetings and pleasantries.

Glory: Steph remembered Sharon Nelson remarking on how she thought Steph was a beautiful child and how she wanted children.

Sam: So you're thinking some kind of spell? Maybe it's a witch casting a spell to take Steph away from her parents. But what good would that do the witch?

Dean: Maybe she's trying to get back at Carrie.

Glory: It's possible. We'd need to talk to Sharon. We should do that soon.

Dean: Do you know which house she lives in?

Sam: Didn't Carrie say she was new? It almost sounded like she just moved in. There might still be a "For Sale" sign in the yard.

Glory: Good thinking Sam! Let's go look. The subdivision isn't very big. We'll find her.

_They drive around for a few minutes until Sam spots a "For Sale" sign with a large red "Sold" sticker over it. They stop and walk up to the door. Sam rings the doorbell and Sharon opens the door._

Sharon: Hello, what can I do for you?

Sam: Are you Sharon Nelson?

Sharon: I am, and aren't you just the handsomest young man I've seen in a while. I would have loved to have had a young man as handsome as you when I was younger.

_Sam smiles awkwardly and Dean clears his throat._

Dean: Ma'am could we ask you a few questions?

Sharon: Certainly, what about?

Glory: Do you know Carrie McFee and her daughter Steph?

Sharon: I think I may have met them once a few days ago. I just moved in, as you can see the "For Sale" sign isn't even gone from my front lawn.

Dean: We noticed. What happened when you met Carrie?

Sharon: I think we met jogging. I commented on how pretty her daughter was and she welcomed me to the neighbourhood. That was about it.

Sam: I don't think we have any more questions. We'll keep in touch.

Sharon: I'm actually going out of town later today. I have a business engagement a few hours away. It's a very important party. I work as a freelance critic and I have a movie premiere to attend in Salem.

Dean: I'm sure that won't be a problem.

Glory: We'll contact you if we have any more questions.

_They depart. Sam looks back but Sharon has closed the door. He looks at Dean._

Sam: Her eyes scared me. They were such a weird colour.

Dean: I agree. They were pretty creepy. Do you think they're contacts?

Sam: I don't know but they didn't look natural.

Glory: I can't seem to tell if she has anything to do with the little girl. If she does she doesn't know it.

_They get into the car. As they near the motel Sam starts to cough violently._

Dean: Sam? Are you alright?

Sam: Dean? I can't breathe. I feel like I'm coughing up a lung. And I feel really cold.

_Glory reaches over and puts her hand on his forehead._

Glory: You're burning up Sam. I think we need to get you in to lie down.

_Dean parks at the motel and they help Sam into the room. They lay him on the bed and Dean goes to get some ice._

Glory: I have a bad feeling about this. I know there's a connection and I think I'm starting to see what it is.

Sam: _weakly_ What? 

Glory: Sharon Nelson complemented both victims. Not only did she comment both you and little Steph but she mentioned how she wished she had a little girl and a young man like you. We're waiting for Dean. He has to hear this.

_Dean walks in with ice and puts it on the nightstand by Sam's head._

Dean: What do I have to hear?

Glory: I'm pretty sure Sharon gave Sam and Steph the evil eye.

Dean: That weird lady cursed my brother?

Glory: The stories about the evil eye are numerous. One of the requirements is envy. The person doing the cursing has to covet the thing that is being cursed. Usually it applies to children but it can cover anything from men to livestock. The old stories especially associated people with blue eyes as the cursors because the stories originated in places where brown eyes were the usual features.

Dean: So you're saying that lady wanted my brother so now he's cursed?

Glory: Pretty much. But now that he's been cursed I'm not entirely sure how to undo it. I've read a great deal about amulets against the evil eye but I haven't found any actual cures. Most of what I could find was the ingredients necessary for a cure but not the actual cure. I'm sure Bobby knows something. I'll call him.

Dean: I'll help Sammy.

Sam: Dean could I have some ice? I'm burning up.

_Glory gets out her cell phone and dials. After a minute she hangs up and dials a different number._

Glory: Hello? Emma! Where's Bobby? Really? No, it's fine. I have a question though. Yeah. Okay. Do you know any cures for the evil eye? Yeah, I know. I haven't either. Some lady in Oregon cursed Sam. Yeah I know. I'll call you back in a little bit.

_She pushes a button and puts the phone back in her pocket._

Glory: Dean, we need to go find Sharon Nelson. If she knows she's causing illness she's bad but if she doesn't know that is a great deal worse. We need to find out exactly what we're dealing with.

Dean: We can't just leave Sammy here alone.

Glory: You're right. Emma isn't far. I'll call her back and she can come keep Sam company while we look for Sharon. I have a feeling she's left by now.

Dean: I think you're right. Okay, we'll call Emma.

_Glory takes her phone out and dials again_.

Glory: Emma? Yeah, we need you to come sit with Sam. He's really sick and we don't want to leave him at the mercy of whatever might come knocking. We have to drive to Salem. No, not Massachusetts. We're in Oregon, Emma. I know you knew that. No, no horrible commutes. At the most you'll be here a few days. I know you're not working on a case. Thank you. Bye.

_She hangs up and puts her phone away again._

Glory: She said she'll come. It'll take her an hour to get here. After that we can leave for Salem. I know where Sharon will be but we're going to need to look the part to get into a movie premiere. I can do it but that will add an hour or more.

Dean: We better back up then.

Glory: I'll grab everything. You sit with Sam.

_She picks up her bag and walks outside._

_[Fade]_

_A car pulls up next to the Impala. It's a somewhat rusty black 1965 Chevy Chevelle. Emma gets out and walks to the door of room number 12. Glory opens the door._

Glory: Emma, thank goodness. We are so lucky you were nearby.

Emma: Glad to do a little babysitting to help a fellow hunter out.

Glory: We will definitely owe you Em.

Dean: There you are Emma. We're glad you could come. Sammy's gotten worse. The vomiting has started so he's in the bathroom. Try to go easy on him.

Emma: No problem. We'll have loads of fun.

_Glory and Dean say goodbye to Emma and Sam and walk to the Impala. Glory starts laughing._

Dean: What's so funny?

Glory: It just hit me that this whole thing isn't unlike two parents leaving their child with a babysitter.

Dean: Yeah, it kind of is. I wouldn't exactly call Sam our child though. He's a big boy. They'll be fine.

Glory: I'm sure they will be. If I didn't think Emma was completely trustworthy I wouldn't have suggested it.

_They get in the car and start driving. Glory gets comfortable in the front seat. She starts humming a strange song but stops abruptly. They sit in silence for a minute and then Glory turns on the radio. "My Sharona" by the Knack plays. Dean turns the volume up. At the chorus they start singing along. The song ends and "Keep on Loving You" by REO Speedwagon comes on. Dean looks at Glory, who smiles._

Glory: I know it's cheesy but I love this song.

_She sits there listening with her eyes closed. As she sits there, listening, Dean starts to sing. He starts with "'Cause it was us way before them, and we're still together". When he reaches "When I said that I love you, I meant that I love you forever." Glory opens her eyes and looks at him. Then she starts singing too. They finish the song. Glory turns off the radio._

Glory: You know that song?

Dean: Yeah.

Glory: You know all the words, Dean. You know you love it.

Dean: I don't love it. I've just heard it a few times.

Glory: You love it Dean. Admit it.

Dean: Fine, I like the song, okay? Now I want to know something about you. _Imitating Anthony Hopkins in "The Silence of the Lambs"_ Quid pro quo Clarisse.

Glory: What do you want to know?

Dean: You said earlier that you liked slow. Before we teamed up did you drive a car?

Glory: I didn't when I had a job. When I was in Chicago waiting on a job though, then I had a car. I still do as a matter of fact. She's in storage.

Dean: What did you drive?

Glory: 1967 Shelby Cobra 427. She's cherry red, 427 cubic inch side-oiler V8 engine.

Dean: I'm impressed. That is a nice car.

Glory: Give me some credit Dean. If I'm driving I'm driving in style. Most of my brothers and sisters in Heaven don't like cars. They prefer to just get where they're going if they have to be on Earth. I love the wind in my hair though. It's a nice feeling.

Dean: Do you have a lot of brothers and sisters?

Glory: Yes. There are quite a few of us. I'm fairly high on the totem pole, so to speak. That's mostly due to Raphael and Michael I think. I was always their favourite and they're the big brothers. They take care of me, which can get a little annoying when they start getting overprotective about nothing.

Dean: I bet. And your father?

Glory: I haven't seen him but I know he's there. I believe he's there. Some of the others think that's an idealist view. They think He left years ago. I can't believe that.

Dean: But how can you have so much faith in something you haven't seen? How can you know He was ever there?

Glory: I often find myself wondering how I know. I'm not sure. I just do. Things happen that make be believe in Him. The landscape out here, for instance. Look at those trees Dean. Who else but God could have created them?

_They sit silently. Dean's eyes are on the road and Glory stares out the window. Suddenly Dean breaks the silence._

Dean: Tell me something you've never told anyone.

Glory: I have never had a relationship with a man.

Dean: Really? Never? Does that mean you've never been kissed? I know you're a virgin but seriously?

Glory: I never found anyone I was willing to risk things for.

Dean: Would you know if you had?

Glory: If he's the one he'll make it clear. One day I'll find him.

Dean: But how will you know?

Glory: Oh, I'll know.

_They sit in silence for a minute. Then Dean turns the radio back on. "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner is playing. Glory smiles and starts singing. Dean watches her. The way she moved when she sang was entrancing. He had to make himself watch the road. The song is done and Glory turns off the radio commercials. They pass a sign saying Salem is 20 miles._

_[Fade]_

_The Impala is parked in front of a dress shop. Glory and Dean are inside. Dean is standing behind Glory as she looks at the dresses. She picks a white satin empire waist dress. She goes to the dressing room and Dean waits. When she comes out she looks like a completely different person. Although her hair and face have not changed she no longer is wearing her leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. She's barefoot and the dress falls neatly at her mid-calves. The dress is low and her collarbone is visible. Her neck looks longer, making her appear more graceful. Where her leather jacket and combat boots shows her hunter side the dress exposes her angel side._

Dean: Glory, you look amazing.

Glory: Dean, don't be silly. My hair is a mess and I'm not wearing any makeup. I'll look presentable for the premiere tonight. But first we need to get you a tuxedo.

Dean: Really, I have to wear a penguin suit?

Glory: Really Dean. This is a big movie premiere. It may be a somewhat obscure independent film but it's big enough. And big premieres are black tie.

_Dean sighs and Glory goes back to change. A moment later she returns, pays for the dress and they leave. They go to a motel where they get a room. The sun is starting to go down._

_[Fade]_

_Dean, wearing his tuxedo, and Glory wearing her white dress arrive at the theatre. They walk up to a small man with a clipboard._

Dean: Hello. Is Ms. Sharon Nelson here yet?

Manager: Yeah, she's inside. Who are you so I can mark you off?

Dean: Dean Harrison, I'm a film critic for a Los Angeles newspaper and this is my wife, Glory. I might not be on that list.

Manager: And why would that be?

Dean: Well, my wife here is a fairly famous author and, although I'm a film critic, the people in charge here didn't think to invite us because we live too far away. They figured we wouldn't be able to come.

Manager: Do you know Sharon Nelson?

Dean: As a matter of fact yes, we're trying to meet her before the premiere.

Manager: I'll page her and if she says you're here with her I'll let you in.

_He says something into a walkie talkie he has clipped to his belt. An answer comes. Sharon Nelson walks around the corner, towards Dean, Glory, and the manager._

Manager: These two say they're here with you.

Sharon: Hello again. I take it you have more questions?

Glory: Yes, actually. We do.

Sharon: Let them in Jerry.

_[Fade]_

_Pacific City, Oregon, 2:00 p.m. Sam is lying on the bed, half covered in blankets, tossing and turning. Emma is sitting on the other bed, looking bored. Sam sits up suddenly and Emma jumps._

Sam: Where am I?

Emma: You're in a motel in Pacific City, Oregon. I'm Emma Singer, Bobby's niece. You've been cursed by the evil eye and we're trying to find a cure.

Sam: I feel awful.

Emma: You look worse. Want some ice? We have a ton.

Sam: That'd be nice. It's hot in here.

Emma: Actually that's just you but here you go _she hands him a cup full of ice_. Now, I'm turning on the television. Is there anything you really don't want to watch?

Sam: Anything food related. Watch a soap opera or something.

Emma: Actually that's what I was going to turn on. Its two o'clock in the afternoon Sam, what else is going to be on?

Sam: Good point.

_Emma turns the television on and a generic soap opera comes on. Sam sits up, obviously trying to pay attention despite his illness. Emma ignores him and gets comfortable on the bed._

Sam: Emma, am I going to die?

Emma: Only if you keep whining. Glory won't let you die. She's way too dedicated to do that. And Dean is willing to go find some lady two hours away at a movie premiere where he had to wear a tuxedo. Somehow your brother doesn't strike me as the tux type.

Sam: He isn't really. I guess you're right. Why'd it have to be me though?

Emma: Would you wish the evil eye on someone else?

Sam: No. I wouldn't.

Emma: Than quit complaining and let me watch my soap.

_Sam is quiet and they watch the soap opera in silence. Then Emma's phone rings._

Emma: _answers it_ Hello? Glory! How's it going? Did you find her yet? No? Tonight? Okay. I got it. Yeah, he's fine. Well he's still sick but he's not close to death or anything. Hurry up though because I don't know how much longer the first little girl will be able to hold out. Yeah. Okay. Bye.

_She hangs up the phone and looks at Sam_.

Emma: Well Sam, they have to wait until tonight to find the lady. They'll call as soon as they find anything. Meanwhile I get to watch you until tomorrow.

Sam: I have to wait until tomorrow for a cure?

Emma: I have to wait until tomorrow to go home.

Sam: Sorry, it's just, this really sucks.

Emma: You're telling me.

_[Fade]_

_Salem, Oregon, 8:00 p.m. Glory and Dean are in the theatre talking to Sharon._

Sharon: So you two are married huh?

Dean: Yep. We met on the job.

Sharon: Is that so? Do you still work together?

Glory: I join him and his partner every now and then on cases.

Sharon: I see, more of a private investigator now?

Dean: Yeah, something like that.

Glory: So, Ms. Nelson, this may seem like an odd question but what do you know about the evil eye?

Sharon: Well, Mrs. Harrison, I can't say I know an awful lot about the evil eye. I would like to know why you're asking though.

Glory: The power of suggestion can be pretty strong. If people think they're cursed by the evil eye than they can exhibit symptoms. We'd just like to know what you know.

Sharon: My grandfather was Italian. He used to tell us stories about people who'd been cursed by the evil eye. All I remember was that anyone could do it, you didn't have to know magic. Also he always told us it was because of envy or covetousness. What does this have to do with the little girl?

Dean: Well, ma'am, it seems that she, as well as my partner, are exhibiting traditional symptoms. We'd like to know if you could remember anything you might have done that could've made them think they were cursed.

Sharon: I admired the little girl. Carrie asked me if I had any children and I said I didn't but would love to have some. _Realization hits her_. You don't think I did this? I mean, it isn't real is it?

Glory: I'm sure we don't know Ms. Nelson. Did your grandfather tell you any cures by any chance?

Sharon: He gave us all amulets against the evil eye. I can't remember him mentioning a cure. Oh, wait. There were two he mentioned. My baby sister got very sick one year and he was certain it was the evil eye. My mother called a doctor and after a while she got better but my grandfather said it was his cure for the evil eye that was the real healer.

Dean: And what were these cures?

Sharon: I think at one point he took a raw egg, still in its shell, and put it under my baby sister's crib. He said that took the evil out of her and put it in the egg. Then he said you had to throw the egg into a crossroads and break it to get rid of the evil. I think the other thing he did involved olive oil.

Glory: Can you remember the olive oil cure?

Sharon: I think he had a basin of water and dripped olive oil into it. I think he said a prayer too. I was there but it was when I was five so I can't say I really remember the rules. I think he told me if the drops ever touched he had to start over after washing the basin.

Glory: Thank you so much Sharon. You've been a huge help.

Sharon: It's not a problem but how do I stop cursing people?

Dean: I'm not sure we know the answer to that. Pretty much you'd have to stop envying things and since that's not an easy thing to do you might just have to be careful.

Glory: There is a story about warding off the evil eye though. You have to spit on the subject of your envy. That might not make you too popular with the neighbours but you should be able to keep people from getting sick.

Sharon: Thank you so much. I'll remember. We won't have any more of these problems. Now, because you've both helped me so much I want you to come in to watch the movie with me.

Glory: We'd love to Sharon, wouldn't we Dean?

Dean: Sure, Glo. Just let me call Sam first and tell him about the cure.

Glory: Okay, just remember he might be too sick to answer the phone. You might want to call Emma.

Dean: I'll call her if Sam doesn't pick up.

_Glory and Sharon smile at Dean and walk into the theatre. Dean takes out his phone and dials._

Dean: Hello Sammy. We have a cure. You're not answering your phone so I'm going to call Emma. She'll get you fixed up. Bye.

_He hangs up and dials a different number._

Dean: Hi, Emma? Yeah we have a cure. Go get an egg, raw and whole, put it under Sammy's bed. Yeah. We should be back in the morning. If we aren't take it to a crossroads and smash it. That's all. If that doesn't work we'll try the other cure. If we aren't back by the time Sammy's better do the same thing for the little girl. Yeah. Okay, we're going to be leaving in a few hours. She invited us to the movie. Yeah, I know. Glory wanted to be polite. We should be back unless I get too tired. Any way it goes we'll be back by noon tomorrow. Yeah, I'll call back when we're leaving. Bye.

_Dean hangs up, puts his phone back in his pocket and walks into the theatre._

_[Fade]_

_Dean and Glory walk to the motel door. Glory takes her phone out._

Glory: Hi Em. Yeah, it's too late. Dean is falling asleep and I won't let him drive like this. Yeah, how's Sam? Oh good. It's working then. Yeah. Okay, we'll do that. Make sure you help Steph. Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

_They go in and Glory sits down on one bed, taking off her high heels. Dean unties his bowtie and takes off his jacket._

Glory: Be careful Dean. That has to go back in the morning. We just rented it remember?

Dean: Oh, yeah. Glory, I have a question for you.

_Glory continues untying her various straps and ribbons and lets down her hair._

Glory: Yes Dean, what do you want to ask me?

Dean: What did you think about my white lie?

Glory: Which one?

Dean: The one about us being married. How did you feel pretending to be married to me for a night?

Glory: Well, at first I was somewhat shocked. After that I actually enjoyed it. Why do you ask?

Dean: I'm not sure why I said it. At the last minute it just flew into my mouth. I've never even had a relationship that lasted more than two months, let alone one that I would want to carry on into a marriage.

Glory: And?

Dean: Well, I liked being married to you too. Something about you makes me think that there will never be another girl like you. I want to keep protecting you and...

Glory: And ever since North English you've wanted to have a baby. I know. Dean, I love spending time with you. I've been pretty sure you were the one worth rebelling for but now I'm positive. I would give up everything to be with you. There are some things I can't do though. You remember I have on what I can do because of the no-sin proviso right? Sex is pretty clearly defined. Marriage first then sex.

Dean: _Suddenly shy_. I hadn't really planned on this but, Glory, will you marry me?

Glory: Dean, of course I will.

Dean: So when should we do it?

Glory: If you want I'm sure we can convince a priest to marry us before we leave Salem tomorrow morning. That way we can just return the tuxedo afterwards.

Dean: I'll be back in an hour. I have something I need to do.

_Dean goes quickly into the bathroom and changes into his jeans and t-shirt, grabs his jacket and walks out the door. Glory sits on the bed, somewhat dazed. "You Might Think" by the Cars plays._

_[Cross Fade]_

_Morning, Dean and Glory, wearing their fancy clothes stand in front of an altar in a small church. ("You Might Think" still playing)._

_[Fade]_

_Dean and Glory arrive back at the motel in Pacific City. Emma and Sam come out to greet them. No one notices Glory's simple silver ring. Emma hugs Glory._

Emma: Thank goodness you're back, Glo. I was about to go insane with Sam here. Remind me never to have children. Sam is in his 20s and he can't deal with a little flu.

Glory: Did you smash the egg?

Sam: Yeah. It worked immediately. Thanks so much for finding a cure. We just have to wait until tomorrow morning to make Steph better.

Dean: What did you tell her mother?

Emma: We just told her we had a cure and she was ready to listen. Once it works we'll be good to go. I'm leaving now though. Uncle Bobby called and needs my help.

_Glory hugs Emma again and Emma gets into her Chevelle and drives off. Sam looks at Dean._

Sam: So, what took you two so long? Emma said you two were coming home by noon. It's almost two.

Dean: Bad traffic. Not a big deal. We found your cure didn't we?

Sam: _sighs_ Yeah, I guess.

Glory: _laughs_ You must have really annoyed Em. She wasn't happy. Ever since she was little she's wanted kids. She never had brothers and sisters and always promised herself she'd have lots of children. Now she doesn't want any. You must've been a really bad patient.

Sam: I resent that. I was cursed with the evil eye. I'm allowed to complain.

_Dean and Glory laugh. They all go back into the motel room._

Dean: Sam, maybe you should keep an eye on Steph tonight. That way you can get the egg as soon as the sun rises and take it to the crossroads. Then we can leave.

Sam: Why me?

Dean: You're the only one who knows what it's like. You can talk to her and make her feel better.

Sam: Somehow I feel like you're trying to get rid of me but I'll do it. Carrie is pretty desperate at this point so she's staying up all night with Steph anyway.

Dean: There, you'll have company.

Sam: Yeah, I'm just thrilled to spend the night awake, talking to a three year old who's been cursed by the evil eye.

Dean: It's part of the job description.

Sam: Yeah, well you better get to bed early so we can leave.

Dean: Don't worry about me. I'll get plenty of sleep. We'll leave bright and early.

Sam: Good, because I don't want to get in an accident because you're falling asleep at the wheel.

_[Fade]_

_Later that night. "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin plays. Sam is sitting by Steph's bed next to Carrie. They're watching the little girl toss and turn. Then cut to Dean in the motel room. He's sitting on the bed. Glory comes out of the bathroom in black lacy lingerie, striking a model pose. Dean laughs. Cut to Sam sitting by Steph's bed again. Carrie comes in with a glass of water and the little girl drinks. Cut to Dean and Glory kissing on the bed. Cut back to Sam, who is nodding off. Cut to Dean and Glory. Dean's arm is around Glory and she's sleeping. He's awake and smiling. At the lyric "__There walks a lady we all know__who shines white light and wants to show__h__ow everything still turns to gold.__" The room fills with white light and Dean covers his ears, wincing. The light shines brighter and Glory's voice can be heard faintly saying "Find me, Dean. Help me." Then the light is gone._

_[Fade]_

_Dean and Sam are putting their things into the Impala. Then they get in._

Sam: Steph is much better now.

Dean: Good. Hey, Sammy?

Sam: Yeah?

Dean: Ever get the feeling you're forgetting something really important?

Sam: Sometimes, why?

Dean: I have that feeling right now. I can't shake it. It's almost like I've lost something.

Sam: Yeah? Do you remember what?

Dean: That's the problem. I can't remember what it is. I know it's something important and it's gone. It's almost like half of me is missing.

Sam: You'll remember eventually. As long as you don't think you've left anything inside.

Dean: Nope, we have everything. Let's hit the road.

_He revs the engine and they drive off._

_[Cross Fade]_

_Glory sitting on a white bed staring out a barred window in a white room. Raphael stands behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "Houses of the Holy" by Led Zeppelin plays._

_[Fade]_


End file.
